Wind Bring's You To Me
by dyn-amity
Summary: "Saat kau tak tahu harus kemana, ikuti saja arah angin yang berhembus. Meskipun kau tidak tahu angin itu membawa kepada kebahagiaan atau pun sebaliknya"


Wind Bring's You To Me

©dyn_amity

.

.

Cast :

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo

And Other

Rated : T

Chaptered ?

One Shot ?

.

Disclaimer : Ini cerita saya, jadi harap maklum karena ini sebagian dari imajinasi saya yang saya harap bisa menginspirasi kalian juga untuk membuat cerita yang lebih bagus dari ini. Cast milik Ortu & Tuhan YME. Dan cerita ini milik saya. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan nama, tempat, atau cerita / jiahh kayak sinetron aja\\\\. Sekali lagi saya tekankan ini adalah bagian dari imajinasi saya.

Genre : BLB | BoysXBoys | Yaoi | Bromance |

Warning : Don't be a Plagiat. Hargai karya rekan sendiri jangan menusuknya dari belakang. Ingat loh kalau didunia ini ada hukum karma. Saling supportlah yang cita-citanya jadi penulis atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan dunia tulis menulis.

.

100% MINE!

.

Hembusan angin itu berhasil menyapa kulit halus pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Ia kini tengah berbaring diatas padang rumput yang sangat luas, yang disekitarnya dikelilingi ilalang-ilalang yang tengah bergoyang mengikuti arahan angin berlalu. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan sambil menatap langit yang sebentar lagi menurunkan butiran beningnya. Angin berangsur-angsur menjadi lebih kuat menghantam wajah tampan pemuda itu, dan pemuda itu tetap pada posisinya tak bergeming dari tempat tak mempedulikan keadaan langit yang sudah siap akan menyerangnya.

"Wonwoo Hyung, ayo kita pulang sudah mau hujan" suara lirih itu langsung membuat Wonwoo – nama pemuda itu, segera bangun untuk memastikan asal suara itu berasal, tapi nyatanya tak ada yang memanggilnya. Yang ada hanya buliran bening yang jatuh satu per satu kepermukaan bumi, pertanda langit sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menumpahkan beban.

.

.

"Saat kau tak tahu harus kemana, ikuti saja arah angin yang berhembus. Meskipun kau tidak tahu angin itu membawa kepada kebahagiaan atau pun sebaliknya"

.

.

"Kau tahu ini adalah proyek besar yang membutuhkan tenaga dan pikiran yang besar!. Kalau kau seperti ini terus aku tidak yakin kau bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu." Ujar pemuda berdarah campuran tersebut kepada Wonwoo.

"Iya... Aku tahu, aku akan bekerja keras untuk itu, jadi jangan khawatir aku hanya sedang ..." Jawab Wonwoo lemas dengan menggantung kalimat di akhirnya.

"Sedang apa ?" tanya Joshua – pemuda berdarah campuran tersebut, sembari membenarkan duduknya dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa – apa kok, ya sudah kalau begitu aku harus menyambung pekerjaanku lagi " jawab Wonwoo gelagapan, sembari meninggalkan ruangan Joshua.

.

.

Bangku taman yang tadinya biasa saja, kini berubah menjadi sangat indah ketika seorang pemuda bersurai coklat itu mendudukinya. Setelah mendudukan diri di bangku itu, pemuda yang bername tag – Kim Mingyu – itu terlihat lesu, wajah tampannya tidak terlihat terang melebihi matahari siang ,bahkan lebih suram dari seorang yang akan habis masa hidupnya ketika didatangi oleh Malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Kenapa aku berada disini, harusnya aku bersama dia" Ucap Mingyu, entah kepada siapa yang ada hanya kicauan burung yang bersahutan mengelilingi taman kota itu.

Sudah dua tahun pemuda itu menghabiskan masa SMA nya di London. Bukan keinginan dia sendiri untuk bersekolah disini. Ini karena orang tuanya yang punya bisnis di luar negeri jadi dia harus mengikuti orang tuanya kemanapun. Mingyu sebenarnya menolak karena dia tak ingin pindah, tetapi mereka - orang tua Mingyu tetap bersikeras membawa Mingyu bersama mereka. Kata mereka kalau dia – Mingyu sudah lulus tingkat akhir Sekolah menegah mereka akan mulai melepas untuk mencari jati dirinya, baru mereka bisa percaya untuk melepas Mingyu – nya .

Mingyu terkekeh kecil saat membayangkan dia akan kembali ke Korea. Kembali kerumah masa kecilnya dan bertemu dengan teman dan sahabat, dan tak lupa seseorang yang special, ah tidak bahkan sangat Special.

" Sabar Mingyu satu tahun lagi." Ujar Mingyu (lagi) entah pada siapa, yang jelas dia seperti menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak perang dengan batinnya.

.

.

Padang ilalang itu seakan menjadi tempat favorit Wonwoo. Dia sering sekali mengunjungi tempat ini, entah untuk apa dia kesini, sendirian pula. Mungkin dia sedang menenagkan diri dari rutinitas kesehariannya.

Ya, bisa dibilang itu membosankan. Iya bahkan sangat membosankan, bagaimana tidak dia harus bekerja keras setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah dan langsung bekerja di perusahaan besar. Bukan apa-apa dia langsung diterima disana, ini karena kepintaran otak Wonwoo yang melebihi orang jenius sekalipun. Dan dia pun harus meneruskan pendidikan di Universitas Negeri terpandang disana. Bayangkan pendidikan dan bekerja secara bersamaan, mungkin menurut orang lain itu sangat menguntungkan tapi tidak begi Wonwoo. Bukannya Wonwoo tidak bersyukur karena itu, melainkan ada hal lain yang mengganjal perasaannya. Dia butuh seseorang yang menyemangatinya untuk mejalani kehidupannya dengan tenang. Kedua orang tua Wonwoo?. Mereka sudah ...? Kalian pasti mengerti. Sejak Sekolah menengah pertama dia sudah berstatus anak Yatim Piatu. Dan itu membuatnya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa untuk kedepannya dia akan hidup sendiri. Mungkin?.

Tapi apa yang dibayangkan Wonwoo ternyata tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dia akhirnya mempunyai teman walaupun temannya itu hobae di sekolahnya. Hobae yang sangat ramah dan baik. Dia memiliki gigi runcing yang lucu, dan kulit tan yang khas. Pandangan matanya selalu membuat setiap orang terkesima hanya dengan sekali lirik. Bahkan Wonwoo pun dibuat terpesona olehnya. Terpesona?.

Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan Wonwoo?.

Dia termasuk keluarga yang mampu, berbeda sekali kan dengan Wonwoo.

Setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan bukan. Ternyata rencana Tuhan itu tidak ada yang menduga.

"Aku akan pindah" tutur si hobae kepada Wonwoo.

"Apa?" Wonwoo terkejut mendengar penuturan hobaenya tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan lama, kau hanya perlu menungguku."

Wonwoo hanya bisa membeku saat hobae itu memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Datanglah ketempat ini setiap kali kau merindukanku maka angin yang berhembuslah yang menjadi jawaban bahwa aku juga merindukanmu" Ujar sang hobae sembari menangkup wajah Wonwoo agar melihat kearahnya. Tanpa aba-aba cairan bening deras itu berhasil meloloskan dirinya dari bendungan mata Wonwoo.

"Bersediakah kau menungguku?"

Dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban bahwa dia akan menunggu sang hobae kembali.

Sang hobae menghapus jejak air mata itu dari kulit putih Wonwoo, secara perlahan isak tangis Wonwoo itu tidak terdengar lagi.

Pertemuan bibir itu menjadi tanda perpisahan diantara keduanya. Ciuman yang menandakan bahwa kenangan ini takan terlupakan bagi keduanya.

.

.

Wonwoo tersenyum getir ketika kejadian itu terulang kembali. Rasanya seperti kau mendapatkan lotre tapi sayang undiannya itu sudah selesai karena kau datang terlambat.

"Aku merindukanmu "

Bohong! Kau tidak merindukan ku kan? Buktinya angin tak berhembus sesuai yang kau katakan. Yang ada hanya langit yang berubah rautnya menjadi gelap. Apa kau tak merindukan ku ?.

*Last ...

OR

*TBC ...

~Mind To Review~

/Menerima kritikan dan saran loh, jadi jangan segan-segan. Tapi dimohon dengan sangat berikan kritikan & saran yang membangun yah. Soalnya saya baru dalam bidang ini.\\\

AN: ini FF Meanie saya yang pertama loh /kagak nanya\\\ bayangkan saya membuat ini dengan segenap hati saya. Oh iya saya juga Meanie Shipper loh ada yang sama saya /kagak ada ya udin | Gone \\\ Sebenarnya sudah ada banyak bayangan untuk membuat seperti ini. Tapi saat saya menghadapi Laptop /ceileh\\\ entah kenapa ilham yang tadi banyak mengelilingi pikiran saya akhirnya minggat entah kemana. Sekian dari saya, itu hanya sebagian dari unek-unek saya kalaupun saya tulis semuanya, ini akan melebihi FF nya.

Sekian

Review akan sangat membantu J

Sunday,17'01'01


End file.
